


A Mystery And A Liar

by ShadyAvocadoBoy (Kanmuru_X)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Modern AU, My First Work in This Fandom, Ouma X Amami, Oumami, Rantaro X Kokichi, This is actually my first DanganRonpa Fanfiction lol pls don't kill me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanmuru_X/pseuds/ShadyAvocadoBoy
Summary: Rantaro and Kokichi both go to the same highschool, along with all of their other friends. When Rantaro and Kokichi both get into a relationship, it has its ups and downs. Will they still be able to pull through all of them?Of course. After all, Rantaro's the mystery and Kokichi's the liar.( Modern Highschool AU. May have some characters from the DanganRonpa Anime. This is my first DanganRonpa fanfiction, so please don't kill me if you hate it. Keep it to yourself. )





	A Mystery And A Liar

I rested my head on my desk as I listened to my teacher ramble on about algebra.  
It's not like I hated math - I did fine at it. I was too busy focusing on the boy that sat in front of me; Kokichi Ouma.  
I had only met him recently, as we had only started school again a week ago, but there was something about him that I liked.  
He was very short for his age, and he had messy, short plum coloured hair and violet eyes. He usually wore a black and white checkered bandana scarf with a white jacket and white pants. The way he dressed was rather eccentric, but I didn't care.  
I put a hand through my short, messy lime green hair. He was perfect. I really liked him.  
After the bell rang, I walked to the cafeteria.  
"Amami-Chan!" I turned around to see Ouma behind me. He was really short.  
"Ah, good afternoon, Ouma-Kun," I smiled at him.  
"You know, I've noticed how you've been staring at me a lot," He tilted his head. "Is it that you have an interest in the supreme evil leader right here?"  
I started blushing. "Oh, you've noticed? Sorry if that makes you feel-"  
"Don't be," He smirked, and pinned me against the eall.  
"Ouma-Kun?" I asked. He stood on his toes, and his violet eyed-gaze met my jade-eyed gaze.  
"It's okay even if you have lewd thoughts about me," Ouma whispered.  
"O-Ouma-Kun? What are you-" He cut me off.  
"You know, you don't have to be shy, Amami-Chan," He continued to whisper. "Maybe I've been thinking about it too~"  
As soon as I was about to reply, he backed away with his hands in the air.  
"Joking!" He laughed. "It's just a prank!"  
"O-oh, okay," I tried to remain calm and relaxed, but it was hard when it felt like your heart was going to explode.  
I walked into the cafeteria, my face still bright red.  
One of my friends, Kaede Akamatsu, noticed me immediately.  
"Hey, Amami-Kun!" She said, meeting up with me. "Are you okay? Your face is bright red."  
I nodded. "Of course, Akamatsu-San."  
She still looked concerned. "Okay..."  
We got our food, and sat down at our usual table. She and our other friends, Shuichi Saihara, Miu Iruma, Kiibo, Tenko Chabashira (Could I even consider her a friend? She hates all men...), Himiko Yumeno and Angie Yonaga started talking.  
I noticed that Ouma was sitting at a table by himself. He looked... Lonely.  
"Angie sees Amami-Kun staring at Ouma-Kun~!" Angie loudly announced. "Could it be that Amami-Kun likes Ouma-Kun~?"  
"Amami-Kun? Is it true?" Akamatsu asked, giggling.  
"Well, maybe-" I was interrupted by Iruma.  
"So I see now!" She yelled. "Amami wants to try to make children with Ouma!"  
"Um..." I started blushing. I was unsure of how to respond to that. "I'll be right back."  
I quickly moved to Ouma's table.  
"Hey," I said. "You can sit with us, you know."  
"I know," Ouma replied. "It's just that your friends don't like me. I don't know most of them that well. Kiibo hates me, Saihara's annoyed at me, Chabashira hates me... Well, Chabashira hates all men, so I shouldn't take it personally." He laughed. "You're the only friend I really have or can consider a friend, Amami-Chan."  
"Well, how would you feel if I said I liked you?" I asked, still trying to remain calm.  
"I already know," He replied. "I overheard Iruma shouting it to the whole world. My evil organization can probably hear it all the way from where they are. I was just too scared to tell you how I really felt."  
"So...?" I asked.  
"Yes, I, Kokichi Ouma, do return your feelings of affection, Rantaro."  
Before I could reply, he kissed me, and locked his hands with mine.  
After we separated, he said, "I know you enjoyed that. You're gonna have to get used to it."  
He walked off, smirking.  
As I went back to my own table, my friends started talking to me.  
"Angie knew that Amami-Kun and Ouma-Kun would become a couple~!" Angie said.  
"I knew it!" Iruma yelled.  
I laughed. "It's not that big of a deal."  
"Are you kidding?!" Akamatsu asked. "You're the first in our group to start dating!"  
"I am?" I tilted my head.  
"Tenko is disgusted by the level of stupidity that men have," Chabashira rolled her eyes. "But yes, you ARE the first person in our group to start dating someone."  
"Oh," I replied.  
"But what DO you exactly like about him?" Kiibo asked. "I don't get it."  
Kiibo was a robot, so of course he was a bit blunt about it.  
"Tenko agrees," Chabashira nodded. "I don't see what's so special about him. I think he's stupid."  
"But don't you say that about all men?" Yumeno asked.  
"I guess," Chabashira nodded once more.  
The bell rang.  
We went to our classes. When I passed by Ouma, he and I stopped quickly.  
"Love you," He said, quickly. He stood on his toes and kissed me on the cheek.  
"Love you too," I smiled at him.  
We continued on walking.  
This could take some getting used to, but I didn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T KILL ME IF YOU DISLIKE IT OR IF THEY'RE SLIGHTY OOC I TRIED KEEPING THEM IN CHARACTER  
> IN MY DEFENSE:  
> THIS IS MY FIRST DANGANRONPA FANFICTION  
> AND I WAS WRITING THIS IN CLASS


End file.
